Beautiful Frost Giant
by bronielover1441
Summary: This is a AU story of when loki was not found in the temple. He grew up in joutunhime. He meets Thor when he was young. Rated T for future chapters crapy summary please read and review


**Beautiful frost giant : chapter 1**

_Loki's Pov._

I look into the large vanity mirror in my parents room and I see all of the elegant green beads, golden ribbon in my long, braided, dark hair and grin as I look at the cloak, animal skins, the emerald jewels and gold trinkets my Berra has dressed me in.

"Berra look at me!" I giggle as I spin in circles twirling my hair around myself. I can hear my parents laughing at my reaction. I stop spinning and look at them. My Berra walks over and crouches close me and scoops me up like the child I am.

"Yes Loki you look beautiful!" he says to me as he pulls my braid over my right shoulder and wraps it around my arm in a spiral.

"Doesn't he Farbauti?" My Berra says carrying me over to my father and hands me to him

"Yes you do my beautiful prince Loki" he says kissing my forehead gently. "You will look lovely setting next to us when we go to the truce meeting" he says brushing away a stray strand of hair from my face. I hold onto his pointer finger. My hand barely wraps around the tip of it and I look at it as he opens his hand slowly, I set mine in his

"father why am I so small even compared to children my own age...they are still bigger and stronger then I...I am so small yet I look the same as them" I say looking at my other hand as I set it too in his own gigantic one then I look at his face.

"Loki...my child you are very special...you are a small-born for a reason...you are small because you have great power and great power comes in small packages..." He says looking at our hands he wraps his around mine gently then let's go of them as to reposition me so we are both looking in the mirror while he holds me close to his chest "what do you see Loki?" He asks

"A family?" I ask as he pulls my Berra closer to us

"yes my son and we will always be a family" he says at that moment there was a knock on the door

"come in" my Berra called and Zar-kog our head security guard stepped into the room

"your highnesses we must get going for the truce meeting if we want to be on time" he says in a slight bow "of course, we will be outside in a few minutes" my father says.

_line break_

Thor's Pov.

I stood next to my mother while father greeted all of the guests for the truce meeting. All of the guests were required to bring their spouse and eldest child to the meeting. My job is to tend to all of the children no matter what their age. I am suppose to choose a future spouse during the meeting as well. But I have seen all but the Jutan prince or princess yet and I have not seen anyone I like. I see the Jutan carriage pull up to the front of the palace and I see King Lufey and his spouse Farbauti and after them I see a beautiful child

"she is small. she must be a small-born" I think to my self as I leave my mothers side to greet her like I have done the rest of the guests children

"Hello my name is Thor son of Odin, Welcome to Asgard miss...?" I say as I walk up and hold my hand out to take hers

"mr and my name is Loki Lufeyson" he says setting his hand in mine my eyes go wide and I can feel my cheeks heat up slightly

"I'm deeply sorry my apologies you are so beautiful I have mistaken you for a princess" I say kissing his hand, I hear him giggle as I also hear his father say that I am very behaved for my age.

"It is alright I get that a lot" Loki says as I lead him to his chair as his parents are already there

"I hope you have a great stay in Asgard Loki" I say with my winning smile I turn hearing him giggle and all the while I think "I must have him for my self" I go to the entrance of the meeting hall as the meeting is about to begin

"If I may have all of your undivided attention I would like you all to release your children so that they may follow my son Thor so we can begin the first part of the meeting" my father says gesturing to me. I make a little wave to show them where I am at.

_line break_

Loki's Pov.

I see Thor standing next to the door and as my father helps me down he says "Good luck" to me which makes my cheeks tint purple as I walk over to Thor I see everyone else's parents wishing them luck as well. "I wonder why they are" I think to myself. As I step inside the entrance way I feel a lingering hand on my back guiding me inside. I look back to see who and I see it is Thor. I turn back forward and wrap my braid tighter around my arm so as to distract myself from thinking about him.

"Thor?" I ask after a while of walking.

"Yes prince Loki?" I can hear his grin as he says this.

"Where are you taking us exactly?" I ask looking around at the many children some older some younger, who are looking and giggling at Thor.

"We are going to one of the smaller guest halls that the King and Queen have prepared for us." Thor says thunderously so that everyone would know. We reach the guest hall and all I could see was a banquet fit for a King and his army along with fine wines and mead. Every thing was golden and glittering. Apparently I was gaping because Thor reached out and closed my mouth gently. He grins like a Cheshire when he sees the dark purple blush bloom across my face and over the tips of my ears. "Please help your self to the banquet we have a wide variety of foods and if you have any questions about anything I will answer them to the best of my ability." Thor announces as the other guests get acquainted. I walk up and grab a few small pieces of bread and a chalice of wine and I find a balcony to set and watch the city of Asgard bustle by as the sun is setting.

"Why are you setting out here when you could be mingling inside?" I jump slightly at the sound of Thor's voice. I hop to my feet.

"Oh...um I-I uhh..." I stumble on my words as he starts to laugh at me. I huff and set back down with a dark blush on my face. I face away from him as I fold my arms, bread and wine (1) long forgotten next to me. I feel him move closer and he is setting next to me facing backwards as he looks at me. He puts his hand under my chin and faces me toward himself

"I did not mean to startle you Prince Loki" he says as he kisses my cheek and I can feel them blush as he pulls back. He looks at my face and I am sure I look like one of those great horned owls because I see him grin ear to ear. "Just don't say 'who' alright?" I hear him say and it makes me giggle

"are you a mind reader Prince Thor?" I manage through a fit of giggles.

"No but I wish I was" he says which makes me stop giggling.

"And why is that?" I ask humorously.

"So I may know if you are thinking about me" he says quietly as he brushes a piece of hair behind my ear which makes me turn serious and my cheeks tint ever so slightly.

"Oh..." I say quietly. My gaze lands on the sunset and I look on in awe.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Thor says I glance at him from the corner of my eye to see him admiring it as well.

"Yes it is lovely." I say looking back at the sunset.

"If you would like I could...take you to a favorite spot of mine to watch it, it's even more beautiful" he says looking directly at me I look at him as I say the best words I could ever say

"I would love that"

**A/N: loki is about 6 years old and Thor is 8 years old if you want to see what I intended loki to look like check out Celestialess on tumbler because I dont know if I'm able to put the pic in here and im new on here constructive criticism would be appreciated (1) they can have wine cause they are royalty**

**TBC**


End file.
